


Ephemeral

by Thuri



Series: Writing-Thuri Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, GTKYverse, M/M, brief sex mention, cursing, negative self-talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: Virgil is still pretty sure this is going to disappear any moment.





	Ephemeral

Virgil is still pretty sure this is going to disappear any moment.

He’s not going to admit that to Thomas–he’s not a fucking idiot–but he can’t help thinking it. This is _Thomas_. Thomas, who’s the best parts of the rest of them combined, Thomas who makes his stomach clench and his palms go sweaty, Thomas who…

Okay, yeah, so Virgil knows he’s got it pretty fucking bad. He’d been able to hide it, some, back before Thomas knew his name, before everyone got so damn _nice_ , before…before Thomas had kissed him, and wooed him, and generally been too fucking sweet for words, even when Virgil kept fucking everything up by being himself.

But he can’t hide it now. And he guesses he’s not really _supposed_ to…everyone knows and Thomas seems to like it. But it still feels weird, when they’re all together, for Thomas to absently kiss him, or hold his hand, or tuck him in against his side. Like Virgil deserves to be there, like this is all _real_.

Thomas thinks it is, maybe that should be enough. Maybe he should trust it. He wants to. Jesus Fucking Christ, he wants to. Wants to believe he’s not going to lose out this time. Wants to believe in the fantasy of happily ever after.

Wants to believe it won’t go away.

And he still doesn’t, not really. But he’s getting closer. He’s acting like he does, faking it hard enough that sometimes he forgets, sometimes he lets himself think of the future, lets himself start to make plans for them. He still pulls up sharp, stops himself, but those moments are coming more often.

And he lets himself enjoy it, when Thomas holds him, when he whispers that he loves him, when he moves _inside_ Virgil, surrounding him with his body. He lets himself forget, for a few precious moments at a time, that this is going to end.

And he hopes, he prays, that if he forgets often enough, it never will.

Yeah, he’s pretty sure it’s going to go away. But he’s no longer _certain_ of it.

Maybe that’s enough.


End file.
